


Soul deep - Sasori x reader x Deidara

by chuuyari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Smut, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyari/pseuds/chuuyari
Summary: A happy lil slice of life with your favorite artists - will end in smut   ♡
Relationships: Deidara & Sasori (Naruto), Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, sasori reader, sasori x reader x deidara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Soul deep - Sasori x reader x Deidara

You woke up from your slumber in panic hearing loud sounds coming from downstairs. Your heart beating at the speed of light you rapidly reaped your Akatsuki coat and dashed downstairs. Your mind was hazy similar to when you were dreaming. You couldn't see thoroughly, but your heart did. You knew something was amiss. You dreaded the worst.

დ 

The first thing you witnessed was blood. Your heart rate spiked at the sight. Your gaze falling on Deidara who was leaning against the wall for support, surrounded by both Hidan and Kakuzu. You quickly joined them, worry feeling your every thought. You barely had time to speak that Hidan started chuckling grasping you by the waist and pulling you closer. He always had those flirty tendencies, so you were used to it. 

"Relax princess, Blondie is fine" He sneered winking in your direction. Kakuzu sighed, ignoring his partner's crude behavior to face Deidara who sat down on the floor. That's when you realized that he was hurt. One of his arms was missing. In fact, Kakuzu was holding it, a disgusting look painted on his face. 

"Can't you just stay out of trouble for 5 minutes Deidara?" He spoke raising an eyebrow. Since Kakuzu was the one doing all the stitch work he was tense at the thoughts of the hours of work ahead because of the reckless artist. In his mind, he had way better other things to do than stitch up the arm of the 19 years old. Deidara coughed up blood, glancing in your direction before flashing a glare at Hidan. Completely ignoring Kakuzu's previous remark he growled: "Don't touch her that way you pervert freak", eyes sparkling. His other hand quickly went into his pocket filled with clay, warning the silver-haired man to let you go. The tongue located on his palm ferociously awaiting to create those detonating clay that would blow up the religion fanatic away from you. Deidara didn't give one single fuck about anyone in this hideout, besides you and his Danna.

Before Hidan could retort, you wiggled out of his grasp and almost threw your whole body on the young man. Even though it wasn't the first time that the sapphire-eyed man came back to the base hurt, it always worried you to the bones. You had known Deidara since you were around 8 years old. When he decided to leave Iwagakure, he swore that he would never leave you behind. He couldn't bear the fact of a life without you. However, it wasn't like you fought back when he asked you, you would follow him happily wherever he would go.

Deidara's hand rested on your waist, as he gazed into your eyes. His look was assuring you that everything was fine, even if the right part of his whole body was all bloody. You eyed him, getting momentarily lost in his gorgeous eyes. You didn't even have time to think that explosions were heard outside. The sound was coming from what seemed to be not even a few meters outside the base. Hidan smirked amusingly, taking out his scythe. 

"So seems like Blondie dragged these bitches along" you looked at Hidan, before adverting your gaze again to Deidara. He scoffed at Hidan's remark before slowly getting up. He wobbled a little bit, leaning on you for support. The blond man smelled of fire and explosion, something that suited him very much. Even if he was in pain, he flashed you a small smile, trying his best to reassure you. Hidan scoffed, running a hand through his silver hair before walking towards the exit.

"Catch y'all losers later, I've got some sacrifices to go do."

Kakuzu sighed knowing full well it was of no use to even try to accompany his partner. Anyways, he had his work for the day cut out for him. A look of disgust harbored his face , staring down at the lifeless arm. He gestured for Deidara to follow him, waving off to you.

"See you later Y/N"

დ

Walking back to your room shared with the two artists, you couldn't help but worry about the blond man. Pushing the door open, your gaze fell on Sasori, who was sitting on the floor working on his newest puppet. 

"Sasori no Danna, I'm worried about Deidara--" you whimpered letting your head fall against his shoulder. You knew the puppetmaster was most likely mentally cursing you for bothering him during his work, but he never said anything. A mere moment later a scoff could be heard breaking the silence as the redhead continued to fix his doll. 

"There's no reason to be worried about this brat it's not the first time he injures himself" stated the puppet, auburn eyes risking a glance in your direction. Honestly, the emotionless man didn't regret transforming himself into his own work of art after looking at your current state. Feelings didn't mean anything to him. And seeing you get emotional countless times over the younger man solidified his own belief that feelings were indeed just a curse. Long slender fingers continuing to work carefully, but professionally, on the puppet. The man eyed you cautiously. You caught his gaze, taking your sweet time to look back at him and his features. Stopped in time, his beauty was incomparable. You always relished the way his short cherry-colored hair, framed his delicate profile. 

"Something bothering you?" You jumped slightly, breaking out of your fantasy, before shaking your head.

"Nothing Danna, you're just quite a work of art yourself" you grimaced, taunting him. You had known the master puppeteer ever since you joined the organization, learning under his wing alongside Deidara. Thus, he became well aware of your flirty nature. It wasn't the first time that you endorsed his ephemeral beauty and his work. However, he could tell that deep down, in what was left of his human heart, you could steer up unwanted emotions inside the man. Emotions that were supposed to be gone. You were remarkably dangerous.

A twitch in his brow followed by his head cocking to the side he scoffed at your demeanor. A swift movement of his arm, tugging at the saphire string made his coat fall down off his shoulder, exposing his perfect complexion.

"Stupid" he retorted plainly, going back to his work. If it was anyone else they would have thought that your compliment wouldn't have gone through his shield of "not caring in the slightest". But the mere reaction was enough to satisfy you.

You chuckled, worry starting yet again to cloud your mind. The silence of the room leaving you with your thoughts, overthinking. That was until you heard the door bash open. Practically jumping straight in the golden-colored hair man's embrace. You hugged him tightly, arms around his neck.

"useful to have two arms again huh!" Shouted the younger male. His strong arms holding you tight against his muscular frame. He clearly was overjoyed. However, the puppetmaster was the complete opposite. You could almost see the daggers going through his eyes.

"Lousy brat do I need to cut your arm again for you to keep it down" spatted the redhead, a pinch of jealousy stringing to his heart. You never held him that way, and he always wondered why. Was it because you were afraid of him somehow?

Deidara only scoffed in response, a hand running through your hair. 

"Jealous much huh?" He muttered, a smirk forming on his face. The younger man never seemed to think twice about what he was going to say. His cockiness was without limit, and that was extremely dangerous in here. The tension was high in the room, feeling as if Sasori was one snap away from losing it. The sunagakure ninja's eyebrow twitched in annoyance once again. Sometimes, well most of the time, he couldn't stand the younger man and his unlimited cockiness.

"As if", he spatted back eyes focused solemnly on his work. He would never dare admit that he still had an ounce of feelings left in his body. It was like admitting defeat and failure. That himself, his biggest work of art, wasn't perfect. He was a puppet master, he couldn't afford to show that his work wasn't perfection itself.

He got pulled out of his rather obscure train of thoughts by a slight feeling on one of his arm. Knowing it was you, he risked a glance eyes capturing yours. The sincere look in your eyes made his heart flutter, and he couldn't help but barely grasp at his cloak, which you luckily didn't notice. "Danna lets go downstairs, I wanna go get some food" You cooed happily, a smile now adorning your features. 

"You know I don't require eating, idiot" retorted back Sasori, face as emotionless as ever. You pouted, a hand ruffling through his hair. Deidara, who was standing back, merely eyed the events unfolding in front of his gaze. He always knew that Sasori had feelings for you if that was even possible for the puppet. However, knowing the stubborn man, he knew he would never get the truth out of him. He had asked him continuous times if he had feelings for you, but all he ever got was a cold stare and multiple death threats as an answer. 

"Don't you think I know by now?- Well, we'll see you later then" You grasped your coat tighter around your figure, eyes darting between his gorgeous cherry-colored irises and lips. You were a bit upset that he didn't want to join you guys, but it was Sasori, what did you expect? The man was a puppet for godsake.

დ

"Hey Deidara, you think Sasori-no-danna still has emotions deep down?" You asked rather nonchalantly the golden-haired man, as he almost spat out his tea in response. You wanted to know so badly, but if you ever dared ask Sasori there was no doubt that he would turn you into a puppet a.s.a.p. His blue eyes widened, gulping down he rested his head on top of his hands

"W-What? How would I know uh?" He cocked an eyebrow, dismissing the fact that it was super evident that the grumpy man wasn't perfectly emotionless. Itachi, who was sitting at the table nearby, overheard the convo glancing effortlessly at the both of you: "Y/N, he's lying". His cherry-colored eyes gleamed, a smirk covering his face as Deidara almost threw a tantrum right there. God, he hated that man. Hidan started laughing, "yet again blondie gets fucked over by Itachi, Nice one" He dragged on, plopping his feet on the couch, listening to the tv mindlessly. Deidara's face went red, as you giggled in the corner, looking at the scene unfolding in front of you. Throwing your instant ramen package on top of the young man's head you yelled between laughter: 

"You blondie! explain yourself how dare you lie-"

You didn't even had time to finish your sentence, as the redhead entered the room. Glancing at everyone, he bowed respectfully to Itachi, before glaring daggers at both of you "You guys are so immature, I wonder how I even deal with your dumbasses." Deidara's ocean-like eyes widened, gulping at the realization that maybe he was eavesdropping on the conversation from earlier. Little did you know, the puppetmaster had indeed heard your questioning and a light bubble flashed in his head, he had an idea. You truly were really perceptive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! 💕I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! This will be a short story probably around 3-5 chapters long, ending in smut. Let me know if you have any ideas or recommendation, I'm really going along with the flow here. love you so much! 💕


End file.
